1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parent-child showerhead, and in particularly to an integrated showerhead structure, which is easily installed and convenient in operation.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, a bathroom is generally equipped with a shower device. In order to cater different users' requirements, the current shower devices are substantially divided into two types: fixed (wall-mounted) showerhead and removable (hand-held) showerhead. Besides, some of the current shower devices are provided by equipping both of a fixed (wall-mounted) showerhead and a removable (hand-held) showerhead for users to select. Therefore, many techniques have been published in order to achieve the above objective, which are descried as following.
In US Patent Publication No. US2005/0098661A1, a conduit firstly connects to a fluid diverting element, and meanwhile the fluid diverting element connects to a fixed (wall-mounted) fluid dispensing unit and a hose simultaneously, and finally the hose connects to a removable (hand-held) fluid dispensing unit. The fixed fluid dispensing unit has a recess for the removable fluid dispensing unit to be engaged therein. The flows of the fluid to the fluid diverting element is via the conduit, and then diverted into two parts by the fluid diverting element: one of the flows out is through the fixed fluid dispensing unit; and the other flow out is from the removable fluid dispensing unit via the hose.
However, the fluid diverting element is disposed outside the fixed fluid dispensing unit and the structure thereof is complicated. Besides, during the period of installation, the fixed fluid dispensing unit must be removed first, and as a result, the above structure is not convenient in usage. Furthermore, the fluid diverting element is disposed behind the fixed fluid dispensing unit, which causes some inconveniences in operation. Additionally, the removable fluid dispensing unit is engaged in the recess of the fixed fluid dispensing unit, and the angle thereof cannot be adjusted.
In order to solve the above problems, some relevant techniques have also been published, which are described as following.
In US Patent Publication No. US2007/0158460A1, a conduit connects to a joint, and meanwhile the joint connects to a fixed showerhead and a hose simultaneously, and then the hose sequentially connects to a water diverter and a removable showerhead. The fixed showerhead has a recess for the removable showerhead to be engaged therein. The flow of the water sequentially through the conduit, the joint, the hose, the water diverter, and the removable showerhead, and by controlling the water diverter, the water spraying path for the removable showerhead is blocked, so that the water flows out are from the fixed showerhead.
Even the above structure is convenient to change the direction of the water flow through the water diverter, it still have some issues, such that when the parent and their children use the structure together, in order to prevent the child from playing with the removable showerhead under the curious motivation and naughty feature, the parent (adult) should pay attention to the child all the time when taking a bath, and thus avoiding the accidents caused by water spraying (when hot water is sprayed) or influencing the use of the fixed showerhead.
Therefore, it has become an urgent issue in this field to provide a showerhead having a simple structure, being conveniently operated, enabling the user to enjoy the fun of parent-child bathing and lowering the risks caused by improper operations.